injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Chaos Zero(Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians)/@comment-76.30.99.69-20200109112737
Jax: What the hell do you want? Bizarro: Bizarro want those mechanical arms. Jax: If you want a busted face for free, that is… Bizarro: Am you Bizarro friend? Jax: I don’t even know who the hell you are… Bizarro: That am job for Bizarro. Jax: Another damn god… Black Adam: Are you incapable of respect? Jax: Why would I respect a tyrannical punk like you? Black Adam: How will you fare, mere mortal? Jax: You don’t wanna know. Black Adam: Is that supposed to intimidate me? Jax: That scream of yours reminds me of Sindel’s… Black Canary: Want me to sing for you? Jax: Bring it on! Black Canary: Just another Victor Stone… Jax: You saying this because we’re both cyborgs, right? Black Canary: Do you serve the Regime like he does? Jax: Heard you have kids… Black Lightning: Two girls. Little ones. Jax: I have a daughter who is a member of the Special Forces. Black Lightning: You remind me of Cyborg. Jax: You saying this because we’re both cyborgs, right? Black Lightning: With the same skin color… Jax: You’re one violent mercenary. Black Manta: Then maybe you should avoid me. Jax: No, you’re gonna be coming with me. Black Manta: I know where Jacqui is at. Jax: You aren’t ever getting near her, Manta. Black Manta: Then I’ll just have to kill you first, Jax. Jax: Blue Beetle, huh? Blue Beetle: Just me and my alien war machine. Jax: Point proven, kid. Now let’s go. Blue Beetle: Are you related to Cyborg by any chance? Jax: I’m not! Blue Beetle: At least I asked. Jax: You’re the one that steals worlds, don’t you? Brainiac: My collection is without peer. Jax: Considered as a crime, nonetheless… Brainiac: You are a cyborg like Victor Stone… Jax: I’m pretty damn powerful too. Brainiac: Let us see how. Jax: Sub-Zero’s got nothing on you. Captain Cold: What the hell makes you say that? Jax: He protects innocent people. You don’t. Captain Cold: You wanna go, Special Forces dog? Jax: I’ll smash that gun of yours real soon, Captain Cold. Captain Cold: If I don’t freeze you, that is… Jax: So we meet again, Catwoman… Catwoman: Fancy meeting you here, darling. Jax: You always say that? Catwoman: Nice outfit. Jax: I’m a Special Forces leader. Got that? Catwoman: Point taken. Jax: You one savage piece of shit… Cheetah: You won't joke once I have your tongue. Jax: Come any closer, I’ll tear your arms off. Cheetah: The man with metal arms… Jax: No thanks to no one but Ermac for that. Cheetah: I’ll be coming for your head now. Jax: About time we met. Cyborg: I heard you are a Special Forces member. Jax: Got that right. Jax: You’re serving the wrong person, Cyborg. Cyborg: The Regime made this world safe. Jax: Oh, even when Superman killed an innocent child? Cyborg: Part machine too? Jax: Nice to meet another fellow who understands me. Cyborg: Let's see who's got the fresher metal! Jax: You shouldn’t be here… Darkseid: I take over whatever world I find. Jax: It’s gonna stop now. Darkseid: It is time to surrender, wretch. Jax: How about I give you a painful beating instead? Darkseid: This is no way to please your master.